Once Upon a Rainy Saturday
by pluto-mint
Summary: COMPLETE. Chp. 3: featuring a slightly perverted Athrun.Love is confusing, ne? AthrunKira. Read and review please.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: Gundam SEED and related characters belong to Sunrise. I don't own them.

Once Upon a Rainy Saturday 

A Gundam SEED fanfiction by Pluto-mint

**Summary:** Love is confusing.

**Genre: **Fluffiness abound.

**Pairing:** Athrun/Kira

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning:** Shounen Ai. Don't like, don't read it. No flames please.

Once Upon a Rainy Saturday 

_'When I see you,_

_I feel like staring down the sun._

_And I'm blinded…'_

- Blinded by Third Eye Blind.

It was a rainy Saturday when he came by to my house. The rain soaked him with his trench coat clinging tightly to his skin. His hair plastered around his face, framing his chiseled cheekbones in perfection. An almost sheepish grin curved in his lips as he asked me whether he could enter the house and maybe spend that rainy Saturday with me.

I can't remember the things that I have said to him back then, but I must have granted his wish for he ended up lounging the warm couch of my living room. So I went to the kitchen and made him some hot chocolate. I only add a teaspoon of sugar on it because I know how he disliked sweet things like candy bar or milk chocolate; or how he had always liked his coffee plain and bitter. And he in return had always known about my preference on milk on any kind of drink.

I stopped in the middle of my hot chocolate stirring. Why? Well I don't really remember but it certainly has something to do with him. Maybe I was remembering the friendship bond that we have and how it has survived everything that's been happening to us. We've been friends for as long as I remember.

In the middle of my self-absorbed thought, somehow, I felt his hand gently squeezed my shoulder and finally brought me back to reality. I blushed in embarrassment and for some unknown reasons I began to feel so nervous when I finally realized how close we are standing to each other in my small and cramped kitchen.

His emerald eyes showed worry and concern and he asked me if I was all right. I stuttered in my reply and nervously trying to get myself away from him. It was a bad decision. In order to do so I was almost tripped myself in the kitchen and ended up throwing the hot chocolate to his shirt.

He only gasped while I remain frozen in my spot, unable to move. The problem is I've developed the so-called 'panic disorder' after the war thus I started to hyperventilate, and sunk myself to the floor. Fortunately, his arms were there to catch my fall.

He just sat there on the kitchen floor with his limb tangled in mine, soothing me with his soft-spoken words. And it's amazing to feel his hands making little circular moves at my back. My breathings started to get even and I began to relax within his arms.

It felt so nice to have his body so close to mine, to have my arms around his waist. If you were in my position, I'm sure you'd feel the same too. It felt so perfect to be held within the arms of the one you love.

And it was when I started to panic again. _Oh my god! What if he realized the whole situation?!_

Abruptly I pushed him away. He was surprised I can tell, he even looked almost hurt. He said, "Kira, what's wrong?"

And in return I turned my back hastily and said the words I have always wanted to say. But then again, somehow, it didn't end up sounding like the way I wanted them to be, I was meant to say 'I love you' not, "I HATE YOU!!!"

Athrun was stunned, shocked, and… hurt? Well, who wouldn't if your best friend was telling you such things like that?

I nearly let an undignified shriek and stammered my apology before rushing out from my house and ran as fast as I can before he was able to catch me.

I can't cry anymore. I have cried too many tears under the rain that fell on that damned Saturday. It's been two week ever since but I still can't face him. Cagalli said I'm over reacted; Athrun is not some jerk like the others. But I'm almost positive that he was angry to me or maybe even worse he could've hate me by now.

So here I am, lying in the middle of the open field where we used to play together back in our childhood days, trying to ease my pain, and wishing that he were here with me once again.

"Athrun…" I whisper his name to the sky softly and watch the clouds drifted by the wind. I wish he could hear me now.

"Kira."

TBC

**A/N:** It's unedited and done in 45 minutes. What do you think? Do you like it? Hate it? Want some more? Then review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Gundam SEED and realated characters belong to Sunrise. I don't own them.

**Once Upon a Rainy Saturday.******

A Gundam SEED fanfiction by Pluto-mint.

Warning: AU. Shounen Ai themes. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.

Rating: PG-13.

Pairing: Athrun/Kira.

Once Upon A Rainy Saturday: Part II.

_I can feel his gentle hands touching, his breaths are warm; they're gusting over my face like a lover's touch. A shiver runs through my spine as his lips slowly tracing the line of my cheekbones, slowly they descended before my ear and whispered unto my ears with a husky voice, "Kira."_

_His cold fingertips feel like ice on my burning skin, making me shiver in anticipation. And I can feel the smile on his lips as he kisses me gently between the soft murmurs of my name said upon his lips._

_"Kira."___

_He tasted like the rain that fell upon our face, so real like the black coffee he love so much, and bittersweet like the tears spilled between our battles. And like the first strawberry plucked from the garden, he's all tempting and sweet. _

_"Kira…"_

* * *

"Kira…"

"Kira!!! KIRA!!!"

Oh my god, what was that? I thought I heard some kind of shrieking sound of a laughing witch. My eyes quickly snapped open (thanks to that shrieking sound) and gone were the dream of me being together with him in the bed—_Oh no, not again! Did I just think about that?_

"What? What? W--?"

And when the consciousness finally return to my head, I can see a pair of golden eyes looking at me intently, "Cagalli?"

My sister grunted and giving me that awful glare of hers to me, "Just what do you think you're doing in here Kira?"

"Well… er… Sleeping?" I try to answer her question hesitantly, almost stutterd in my reply. The way she glared at me is unnerving and somehow, I don't like it when she's glaring at me like that. It makes the sunshine of my life go away, because it usually means that I've been doing some stupid things again.

"You are hopeless, you know that. I've been trying to call you for God knows how much," Cagalli rolled her eyes in desperation. She flopped in a rather ungraceful way beside me, and sat in the green grass with her arm folded in her chest.

"Huh? Why?" It's cold, the sun is almost set and the night is descending slowly, for I can see the half moon shone brightly in the sky. I rub my hands, hoping to get warm again. I guess, sleeping in an open field wasn't such a great idea.

I took a glance at Cagalli, I don't know why but I think Cagalli look rather annoyed with me.

THUMP!

Or maybe we should scratch that, she's definitely angry with me because suddenly I found my self lying on my back again as Cagalli launch herself to me. "Damn it Kira! How can you do that to Athrun?! He was looking for you, Baka!"

"Wait… what are you talking about?" I think my heart just skip a beat when Cagalli mention his name. _Oh my God, what did I do this time?_

Cagalli looks at me with a pair of widened eyes, "Oh Kira, don't tell me that you didn't know about that."

I must have looked so much like a goldfish, because I really have no idea about what she's talking about. And then almost dramatically she clutched her heart, "You really didn't know about that, did you?"

"Know about what? And what does it have to do with Athrun?"

She sighs and drapes her arms around her petite body, the wind played with her blonde hair as she tucks the golden lock behind her ear. After a minute of silence she turns her face to look at me with such sadness, "He was looking for you because he wanted to fix whatever it is that's been damaging your friendship. He was hoping to see you before he catch the flight , Kira."

"Huh?" I am so confused. Flight? What flight? It's not like Athrun's going to leave Orb anytime soon, right? Wait!!! He's not leaving Orb, is he?

_The flight.__ Apologize_. And then the idea hit me so hard, I nearly can't breathe. He didn't leave me again, did he?

"Why?" I said with a trembled voice. The night is getting colder, the temperature must have dropped. I can feel my heart frozen slowly. And why does the moon look so pale all of the sudden?

"Kira, Lacus just called him last week. There's a big project in Mars. He was needed there, so Lacus asked him to go to Mars, to make sure that everything is alright."

"And he agreed to do that," I said with an almost trembling voice. It was not a question but a statement. Of course Athrun agreed to do that. Lacus was, after all, his ex fiancée. What is a friend—especially a friend who had told him how much he hated him—compared to a former lover?

I feel weak. I have lost him again. If only I didn't say those awful words to him then we wouldn't have to part this way. He didn't know how much I love him. He will never know how much I love him. And I… I want him to hear those words—no, I _need_ to tell him to hear those words.

"How long he'll be in Mars?" Mars. It's so far away from here..

Cagalli sighs once again as she looks up to half moon hanging over the darkened sky, "I don't know. He said that the project would take a year to finish—"

"A YEAR?!"

I can't believe this. We won't be seeing each other in a year. I don't think I can handle this anymore.

"Where is he now?" God, I hope he hasn't leave Aube yet.

"I don't know. Maybe he's still at home, but the flight will depart by 7.30 tonight. Kira, he's—" Cagalli looks surprised upon hearing the tone of my voice.

7.30? But it's already 6.11 by now. Wait! Maybe if I go to his apartment right now, I can still catch him and tell him how much I love him.

Without further thinking, I turn my heels and run to my car, cursing my self for parking the car in far distance. And it's starting to drizzle, the rain drops before the ground. The cold winds biting my skin and vaguely, I can hear Cagalli calling out my name. But I don't care. I won't turn my back again.

I run and I run and I run. And somehow the cold biting wind has slowly developed into full storm. My clothes are soaking wet. And the rain reminds me again of that rainy Saturday. If only I didn't say those words to him, then all of these things wouldn't be happening to us. We didn't have to part this way.

But, no, this is not the time for such things as regret, and so I keep on running. And when I finally reach my car, the traffic jam is only making things worse. The red light feels like eternity.

* * *

I nearly hit the lamp post as I enter the parking lot of his apartment. The pavement was slippery beneath my shoes, and people keep blocking my way. The rain fell hard, splashed under my feet, wet and cold.

My feet nearly gave up when I enter his apartment. The carpet squished under my foot and my teeth was chattering by the cold. Apparently, the lady of luck wasn't on my side once again, the elevator was so full I cannot make my self to use it. And so I take the stair case, running, and occasionally jumped two or three step in order to get myself there.

I was hoping to see his face as I walked along the hallway. But I didn't. And it makes me feel more and more anxious. So I waste no more time as I stand here in front of his door with a ragged breaths, knocking softly.

"Athrun?"

Silence.

"Athrun? Are you there? It's me… Kira."

There's still no answer. Could it be… It can't be…

_I lost him._

My feet felt like jelly as my body gave up to exhaustion and end up slumping at his door. I turn my wrist and see that it's already 7.15. He must have left the house and waiting for the flight right now.

_I lost him._

The tears start to fall again. I lost him and he never knew how much I love him…

If I could I would run myself barefoot to the airport right now. But it's useless; he'd probably left Orb by now. If only I could talk to him right now.

Wait. I can use the mobile phone! I quickly reach into my pocket and dial his number. I hope he hasn't turned it off. _I can hear the dialing tone. Please… Answer the phone. I know you're there._

Finally, I hear his voice at the end of the line, but…

_'Hey, it's me Athrun. I'm sorry but I'm currently unavailable. So please leave your message after the beeping sound. Thank you.' _

BEEP.

I don't know what to say. It's not him, but maybe… maybe he still can hear my words when he hears the message. I take a deep breath and assure myself that it's not the time to be hesitant again.

"Athrun… it's me Kira. I know that you'd probably hear this message in Mars but I… I… I just want to tell you how much I… need you. I think… I think I even love you, I don't hate you. I never was."

I was almost at the verge of tears, knowing that he'd probably leaving Orb by now.

"Can't you see? I need you and I need you to need me too… And I need you to hear these words. I don't care if you'll hate me for this, I just want you to know that I love you, Athrun."

I hung up the phone after finally saying the words. Feeling both relief and anxious after that. Maybe its better off this way, at least I don't have to see him after this so called confession. But… still it hurts to know that my feeling was unrequited.

I feel cold and slightly dizzy due to the rain. And I don't feel like leaving besides I haven't really say goodbye to him. This apartment remind me so much about him.

And so I lean to the wall while trying to memorize him. Him with his emerald eyes laughing, smiling, and holding my hands with such tenderness.

The soft golden light of the hall makes me feel a little warm. I must look like some senseless fool by sitting here in front of his door with my head hung low. I should move now for I can hear soft footsteps echo down the hall. The person would probably call a security guard to make me leave. But I don't want to move, I want to be here. I want to be with him.

"Kira?"

I look up, and finding myself looking at a pair of deep emerald eyes. His eyes.

"Athrun?"

I nearly jumped on him but, thank God, somehow I manage to hold myself down. Is it real? Or am I just making things up again? It doesn't matter, I'm so happy that he's not leaving.

He's not leaving! He's not leaving! He's not leaving…? Wait! Hold on. It means that he must have heard the message.

Suddenly, I have the urge to run once again. I don't even have the courage to look at him in the eye. But he's… He's so close…

So close. His shallow breathings before my face, his lips… so close… tempting. I can smell the scent of his cologne mixed with the scent of the rain. I can feel his body heat against my numbed skin. My body moves closer to his, seeking for the warmth instinctively.

I abruptly stop myself, and took a step backward (as if that's possible, considering how my back was against the door right now). OH NO!!! So help me God!

"Ahaha! I need to go now, I just want to bid you good bye. Give Lacus my best regard. See you!"

Ok, so all I have to do is slipped away from him. But I can't. I can't move. He had me pinned between his body and the door. I held my breath as he touch the fabric of my shirt gently, anticipating as he whispers in my ear,

"Kira… you're all wet. Why don't you just stay with me tonight? We'll get you warm and dry again."

TBC

A/N: My God, I didn't expect to have so much review from you! I was only writing tis fic in a rather unserious way. I mean, I don't even care about the grammar and stuff. I was trying to make this fic in a light and humourous way, since this is my first humor fic.

So… how do you like it? Review please! And don't flame, if you are flaming me then I pity you retard soul ::evil laughters::


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** GSEED and related characters are not mine.

Once Upon A Rainy Saturday

Chapter Three

**Warning:** Shounen Ai. Don't lie, don't read. Don't flame.

**Pairing: **AthrunKira

**Rating:** T

--

Chapter Three

--

Athrun Zala wasn't exactly a bitter person but he has his moments sometimes. Those were the nights where the loneliness was so thick that Athrun cannot help but to feel a little bit jaded about his life, or his love life to be more exact, that is (though the notion itself was kind of understandable, really). His love life, after all, has always been about arrangement, sacrifice, and confusion. For Athrun, the idea of love seemed to be so unattainable. Love, Athrun decided,is just something that's not worth all the while, and ifhe could, he'd avoid it at all cost.

But unfortunately for Athrun, he can run, but he cannot hide from Cupid-sama's bow. And as of late, Athrun realized, that the said matter was apparently centered around a certain pretty eyed boy namely Kira Yamato. _This is so wrong_, of all people that he could fall in love with, why did it have to be Kira? Being in love would be easy if he'd only fell to some simple girl like Cagalli, or, if he'd ever known his so-called-fate to be in love with a man, he'd picked Shin over Kira instead—at least Shin won't take the messages in a wrong way. But alas, life's a bitch sometimes and thus Athrun Zala found himself falling for Kira Yamato.

Now, it's true that Kira is kind and everything (and not to mention that he was also such an eye candy), but the problem lies wherein Athrun Zala has long decided that, Kira Yamato, ultimate coordinator or not, is probably one of the densest creatures on earth when it comes down to the matters of cupid's playing field. But who could blame Athrun for saying such notion anyway; Lacus had, after all, practically thrown herself at his feet, but Kira, the ever so naïve Kira, remain stoically gentleman.

Kira is so thick that Athrun wanted to bang his head every time (most of the times, actually) Kira mistook his not-so-subtle hints as just another act of kindness. And to make the matters more complicated, Kira is also someone who's supposed to be his best friends for life. And Athrun was more afraid to have the bond to be damaged than to have risked the bond over something that was called love.

Athrun didn't know that falling in love could be so frustrating. But it did. Denying his love for Kira was like denying himself. It's almost as if that Athrun, without him being in love with Kira, wasn't completely Athrun Zala at all. Kira filled the empty gaps in his heart and making him whole again.

So, after spending almost two hours standing under the rain, Athrun finally decided to confess his love toward the boy. And with the determination flaring in his mind, Athrun came knocking on Kira's door on that rainy Saturday.

The boy had greeted him with a puzzled look in his face and a slight blush on his cheeks, and Athrun just had to grin at the sight. Still with that puzzled look on his face, Kira then went to the kitchen to make him a mug full of hot chocolate (one teaspoon of sugar, please). And Athrun, after carefully considering the options, finally decided to enter the small kitchen with a mindful of flirting intention. He'd called out the smaller boy's name so softly (using his most seductive tone, of course), but Kira, as always, was too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice. It wasn't until he brushed his fingers against the boy's shoulder that the reverie was finally being broken. Kira gasped with the blush adoring his cheeks and turned away in such haste that the hot chocolate spilled over his shirt.

It hurts. But the burning hot chocolate in his skin cannot be compared to the tightening feeling in his chest upon seeing the fear in Kira's face. The boy's breaths started to come in short gasps as he slowly fell on his knees, and Athrun quickly realized that Kira was having one of his 'attacks' again. This so called panic disorder was eating Kira after the war, and it made him looked so vulnerable and frail. Athrun held the boy in his hands, whispering sweet nothings in his ears, and brushing his finger around the small of his back until Kira's breathing started to get even and calm. Unexpectedly, Kira tightened his hold around his waist and Athrun smiled to the touch.

But the serenity of the moment was lost when Kira abruptly let go of his hold. He asked the boy if there's anything wrong, but Kira, instead returning to his usual shy and quiet self, answered him with words so sharp that it stabbed him right in the heart, "I HATE YOU!" There's that fear again in Kira's face as he bolted out of his house, straight into the down pour. And afterwards Kira seemed to lost without a trace, he'd been avoiding Athrun like a plague.

Kira's missing presence didn't wave Athrun's intention to confess his love, though, instead it only added up the flare in his heart. He reasoned himself that Kira's words were coming out of confusion rather than the spoken truth. Athrun never intended to stop his search for Kira but it was Lacus call that made him stop. Apparently Lacus needed him to attend a project in Mars and he cannot refuse her whining voice; that, and also the fact that Lacus would've never likely to hang up the phone before he said yes. Besides, both he and Kira might use some time alone to think.

But life itself was full with surprises, his plane got stuck on a storm, the flight was cancelled until morning, and he sort of left something important in his apartment before he left. And thus, Athrun Zala found himself sulking around the street, dripping wet with rain, before he finally reached his apartment and found an equally sulk looking Kira leaning against his door. Athrun cannot stop the smile that crept in his face upon seeing this. "Kira?"

The violet eyed boy looked surprised upon seeing his face; he could almost see a relief smile played on the edge of his lips. And said lips looked so full and tempting too. But much on his dismay, the smile faltered into one of those Kira's panicking mode again, soon he had the boy stuttered in his reply and started to writhe between the door and his body. A writhing Kira looked good in his eyes, but he would rather have Kira writhing somewhere between his body and the bed, preferably with some wanton look in his face. His smile was almost feral as he pinned the smaller boy between his body and the door, his whisper was low and hot upon the boy's ear, "Kira, you're dripping wet. Why don't we get you warm and dry?"

So there. That's the most blatant invitation he'd ever said so far, and if Kira was still as dubious as ever, then he'd give up the business, seriously. Fortunately for Athrun, Kira, though he was still as oblivious as ever, finally took the message right. Well, at least his body did. The violet orbs darkened with something akin to lust and lidded slightly. Their body moved closer to each other like a moth to a flame, slowly eating the distance by each breath. Lips barely brushing one another, breaths lingering between their lips… just a little more, a little bit closer—

"A—AAACHOOO!"

No kiss, apparently. Not only that Kira had knocked his nose half way through his sneezing fit, but the much anticipated kiss itself was apparently got lost along the way, and thus it was quite understandable why Athrun had the sudden urge to bang his head against the wall right now.

"Mmmph." Clamping his hand around the nose, Athrun felt his nose break too.

"A—Athrun! God, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"No. No. I'm fine." Actually, Athrun is everything but fine, but what more can he say upon seeing that look of pure concern in Kira's face. Kira is so kind and sincere, and maybe that's why Athrun love him so much. "I'm fine, Kira."

"Uh… Uhm, okay. Maybe we should put some ice on your nose right now." Kira looked so guilty for making Athrun winced in pain. His fingers tentatively moved to touch his face but then they moved away in fear and uncertainty. Determined not to lose the touch, Athrun caught those fingers before they managed to hid themselves, and the blush on Kira's face went slightly dark from the brushing of their finger tips; that, and also the fact that the skin was warm with some feverish tinge upon them.

"No, Kira. I think we should do something about your fever right now," said Athrun with an affectionate smile playing at the edge of his lips. And before Kira could protest, Athrun had swiped his card key and pulled Kira into his apartment along the way. He slammed the door close and made sure to have the key locked along the way; he will not let Kira get away with this again.

And since the said boy was drenching wet, his damp clothes leaving a trail of water on Athrun's soft plush carpet. "Stay here. I'll bring you some dry clothes."

Kira just nodded hesitantly, he toe off his shoes and wrapped his arms around himself. He was still shivering in cold when Athrun returned with a warm and dry towel in his hand. "Take off your shirt before you catch yourself pneumonia." Kira's eyes widened in shock, "But—but… Athrun…"

But Kira's words were cut short as Athrun's fingers slowly working their way elegantly on the button of his shirt. "Athr—Athrun…" Kira's voice came in raspy whisper, half-heartedly trying to move away from the touch. Athrun, though, was too busy admiring the soft ivory glow that was Kira's skin to notice. He wanted to touch some more, wanted to feel the rippling muscle underneath. Just the thought of it made his heart went on a ricocheting mode.

The skin on Kira's chest was soft and yielding, and soon Athrun found himself addicted to the sounds of Kira's gasping lips as his fingers slowly moved lower by the inch, _you are such a tease_. Pretending to be unaware to Kira's current lack of breathings, Athrun then circled around the boy casually before stopping at the sight of Kira's naked neck. Athrun grew fascinated by the sight, he wanted to touch the skin and touch he did. Starting out only as a lazy touch, his fingers then gently reached for the hem of the shirt, his breaths brushed over the nape and Kira's breaths hitched by the seconds. Softly, the fingers proceed to touch the juncture between the slender neck and shoulders as the shirt being taken off so slowly, fingertips brushing ever so lightly and carefully not to make Kira jump by the touch.

And Athrun felt that stirring lust in his groin when the shoulders were finally being exposed to his eyes. There's that sudden urge to kiss and mark the flesh before him, but, somehow, Athrun managed to suppress those wicked and sexy thoughts inside by mentally projecting a very cold shower in his head; though, Athrun himselfcould not stop the fingers from not touching them. So… he let his fingers lightly touched the arms as the shirt softly fell to the floor. Much to his delight, Kira's body, too, seemed to melt by his touch, and for a fleeting second the body almost leaned to the touch willingly.

The truth is Athrun could push Kira down to the floor so easily and do him all the things he'd always wanted to, but he didn't; he wanted to savor this and not to rush the things with Kira until the time is right. And so with a determined look in his eyes, Athrun forced himself to stay calm and proceed upon doing the task in a collected manner.

Grabbing the towel from the table aside, Athrun then started to dry the boy before him. He brushed the chocolate hair so softly, soothing the scalp by each touch. His gentle brush on the neck made Kira moaned in process. The fluffy fabrics then silently moved lower on Kira's back and curving each bump of the spine along the way. And there was that soft throaty voice slipping through Kira's lips as the fabrics (and Athrun's fingers) lightly touched the soft skin of Kira's chest. His spine jolting with lust upon hearing the sound and Athrun quickly decided that he, as much as he wanted to, should not dare to brush the skin again, afraid of snapping the last vestige of self control he had. And so he wrapped the towel and his arms around Kira's shoulder in a gentle hold. Humming softly on the back of his neck, soon he had the towel snuggled comfortably upon Kira's frail figure.

It wasn't until a moment or so that the arms were finally being moved. "See… I've told you, we're going to get you warm and dry." Athrun's voice was husky and low on Kira's ear. "Now, take off the pants will you?"

--

Kira felt his head burst. He was so damn sure that he could beat a tomato right now. "Wha—what!"

"Baka. Don't do it in here, of course." Athrun's amused smile made his head felt dizzy. Was it only him or was that actually a smirk that was playing on his best friend's face?

Upon seeing the intense look in his best friend's eyes, Kira felt a jolt of something coursing through his vein. Athrun smiled that cryptic smile again, and leaned in closer to Kira, ignoring the notion of personal space as he whispered huskily in his ear, "Kira, the bedroom does sound nice to me."

"B—bedroom?" Okay, the fever must've really kicked in because there's no way that Athrun flirted with him right now (although, Kira himself found the idea to be rather nice actually).

Athrun chuckled upon seeing the panicking look in his face again, "Yes, the bedroom. I've prepared some dry clothes on the bed for you."

"Oh. Okay." Kira blushed again, looking so cute with a towel wrapped around his shoulder. "No peeking, okay?" said the smaller boy with a wary look on his face as he entered the said room.

"No peeking," said the blue haired one. "Now, change your clothes and get back for the soup."

Kira could hear Athrun's shuffling footsteps in the kitchen as he unbuckled his pants and took the oversized t-shirt on the bed ('Wanna Play?' was written on it). As he put on the loose pajama pants, he realized that his socks were already dripping wet, making his skin wrinkled and tinged in blue. Thank God the boxer isn't that wet, or else Kira would've lived down the embarrassment of asking Athrun to lend him his pair of boxer. Besides, his gut feeling told him that he'd be better off over dressed if he was about to spend the night in Athrun's apartment right now. It's just that… the way Athrun had looked at him tonight was so intense that it almost unnerving, even if the look itself had made his heart flutter in a mild excitement.

Have Athrun listened to his so called love confession? Could that be the reason behind all of those touching and brushing before? Does this mean that the feeling is somewhat mutual? But what if he's not? Is he still going to leave? Is he?

Kira's mind was working in overdrive and reeling in a dizzying start. The thoughts of 'why' and 'what ifs' swirled inside his half delusional mind. Unaware about his delirium state, Kira swayed a little as he walked through the kitchen door, lured by the warm smell of chicken soup.

But there, basking under the warm light of the kitchen stood Athrun with all his naked glory. Not that naked though, Kira thought almost disappointedly, only his well defined back and chest and abs were free to be seen. Kira noticed that Athrun already had his clothes changed into only that of a pair of loose black pants—the dry and crisp t-shirt still draped around his neck, revealing the well toned muscle of his body for Kira's eyes only. Athrun was not completely naked, but still Kira's face turned into that red of a tomato by the sight.

Athrun looked so good, Kira thought in his almost hazy state, almost mumbling his thoughts in result, which, in turn, made the blue haired boy to feel his presence too. Athrun turned his head and said, "Kira, you okay?"

"Aa, just put some clothes on will you?"

"Anything for you Kira-kun," the blue haired boy complied with a small grin in his face, making Kira's heart felt that flying little sparks in his heart. Pulling a nearby chair, Kira then sit before the dizzying rush came again. Athrun looked rather worried but he resumed his soup stirring once again. A comfortable silence drawn between the two, and it was moments like this that Kira treasured the most in his life.

"Ah, Kira. The soup is ready" Athrun said with a smile and stirred the soup for the last time before he turned off the stove. Kira wanted to return the smile but he faltered as his vision suddenly tilted into an odd angle. But before his body crashed the floor, a pair of strong arms managed to catch him in time.

"Ath…run." He found himself clinging to the other boy like a lifeline; his fingers grasped the front of Athrun's t-shirt like a child. The taller boy then scooped him in his arm with a concerned look in his eyes. Athrun's scent and warmth overwhelmed his senses, and despite of his delirious state, Kira had never felt this warm and safe before in his life. He held the taller boy closer and sighed, "Athrun…"

--

Kira felt so light and warm in his arms, his lithe body clings to him as he fell to the floor. Athrun felt that tug of something in his heart upon seeing the frail figure. Kira looked so vulnerable and fragile, and suddenly his heart melted to the sight. He took the boy in his arms, holding him closer, wanting to protect him from the pain. "Shh… It'll be alright."

"I know…," the smaller boy smiled, "I believe in you."

Athrun felt his heart break. What was he thinking? Kira is his best friend and will always be that way. Kira trusted him that much, and here he was trying to get laid with his own best friend. What if he's going to be the one to hurt him?

He could not do this, this whole 'love thing' with Kira. Love is cruel and selfish, and he didn't want to hurt Kira. Nor did he want Kira to be the one to hurt him. He loved his best friend too much to let their bond of friendship to be damaged.

But this, to deny his love and wants for Kira was also too much. He wanted Kira to be his and his only, and he was being selfish for wanting him in such way. He hated himself for being that weak. It's like a sword that cut both ways and he could not put an end to it.

Unconsciously Athrun held the smaller boy tighter, moaning in pain, making the smaller boy to open his eyes and watched as the broken expression flittered in his face. But the boy said nothing and instead buried himself deeper to the taller boy's chest, his heart breaking a little.

Athrun opened the door of his room with a kick and rushed to put the smaller boy on his bed. "Kira, are you okay?"

"Ngh…," the violet eyed boy moaned again but this time in pain.

The blue haired boy brushed his hand against his temples, but then jerked away from the touch as if they were on fire. _No, he could not do this again, just don't touch him again_. "I'll go and bring the pills for you."

He came back with the pills and a glass of water. Sheen of sweat was already forming itself upon the writhing boy in his bed, his pale face flushed with fever. Athrun touch the boy carefully, "Kira… Here, drink these pills." He helped Kira to sit up from his sleeping position, carefully maneuvering his move not to touch the boy that much.

Kira drink the water in a rushing gulp, spilling some water on process, trickling them on the corner of his lips. Athrun was mesmerized by the trailing drops, wanting so much to touch them, fingers grazing almost tentatively before he abruptly took off his fingers from the skin.

"Are you alright?" Athrun asked to the boy. The violet eyed boy simply gazed at him with that intense look in his eyes. Forcing himself to turn away from those soul searing eyes, Athrun carefully took the glass and the bottle of pills on the night stand. He carefully touched the smaller boy again, pushing him gently onto the bed. "You should sleep."

"No…" Kira's voice seemed so lost in pain.

"You should sleep and let the drugs work." Athrun said in a neutral tone though his heart was starting to crack right now. He took the duvet and wrapped the fabrics around the shivering body. He considered to kiss Kira on the temple, but then decided only to brush the skin gently.

"No…" and tears started to form behind the boy's lids. His hands grasped to the blue haired boy's t-shirt so tight. Athrun tried to pry off the fingers from his t-shirt gently, "Kira… go to sleep."

The smaller boy went silent for a second before loosen his grip from the t-shirt and life a hand to cover his eyes. His other hands moved to grasp around Athrun's hand, meddling their fingers together in uncertainty. "No…"

"I… Kira..." And Athrun realized with a pang in his heart that the smaller boy was crying, his teardrops fell from behind his eyelids. Their fingers still intertwined to one another when Kira started to break. "Kira…"

"You're going to leave, aren't you? ... Leaving me behind again..." The voice was barely a whisper, but Athrun's heart clenched upon hearing the broken tone it had. "Stay… Be with me."

And Kira pulled him down almost too desperately with their still intertwining fingers, their forehead and lips touched one another in an almost kissing way, Athrun could almost taste the tears in his lips. "Stay…" The boy said between their ragged breaths.

"I will." _I'm yours._

--

The one pale moon hung behind his window pane. The bustling sounds of the city can be heard from below as Athrun wrapped his arm around the slumbering figure in his bed. He felt the steady rhythm of Kira's breathing and dropped his head to the curve of his shoulder, his chest to Kira's back, and spooning them together. He realized that he was fighting a long lost battle; any either way, his love for Kira was too much that it was able to bring back his yearning to remain beside the boy once again.

He cannot leave the boy. He wanted to remain by his side and to be with him, even only as a friend. And Kira had wanted him too, that much he knows. And if this whole 'love thing' is not working for the two of them, then he'd be more than happy to set them aside for the sake of Kira's happiness. Kira meant everything to him, and as long as Kira let him, and wanted him, to stay by his side, then it's enough.

Still with that thought lingering in his mind, Athrun let the sleep claimed him in a peaceful silence.

--

He woke up with the warm sunlight fell upon his eyelids. The bright blue sky greeted his sight as he squinted against the light. The air was warm, though the trace of rain still lingered in the air; their drops slowly trailed the window glass.

His head still spun in a dizzying start, but gone were the cold for a pair of warm and strong arms coiled around his waist. He was entrapped within the warmth, and the scent, the scent was overwhelming his senses. Morning or not, Athrun always smelled so nice.

W--wait…. Athrun? No. No. It can't be.

He's here, besides him. Kira wanting so much to believe it, wanting so much to twine his fingers with his, but was afraid to move, afraid of breaking the moment. Because being here, here with Athrun, felt so right, so complete. This is the place where he had always wanted to be. This is his reason to be.

_If this is a dream, then just let me stay for a little while_, he said to himself before melting almost too gratefully to Athrun's welcoming hold. And the time seemed to stop as he watched the shadow slithered away from the darkness; the sun reached the top of the sky. Athrun's constant steady heartbeats, the soft sounds he made whilst sleeping, the stirring of warm breaths upon his neck, these… these are the things he truly lived for.

He wanted the moment to last… forever. But it didn't. And as the sun fully reached his throne, Kira felt Athrun stirred from his sleep. His arms started to loosen his hold against Kira. Kira closed his eyes and pretending to be asleep once more, feeling too awkward to face his best friend with the tears started to form in his eyes. _He's going to leave…_

After a moment or so, Athrun untwined his hold from Kira. Athrun brushed his fingers against the side of his neck so softly before he finally leaves the bed. And Kira felt his heart break as the bed squeaked from the losing weight. A soft resounding click from the door and Athrun's soft quiet footsteps were lost beyond the walls.

Counting to ten, Kira gathered himself back together again. Trying to hold the tears that was threatened to fall, Kira stared at the walls blindly, completely unaware of the opening click of the door.

"Kira, you awake?" said Athrun from the opened door.

The silence hung inside the room as the other boy moved closer to the bed. The mattress dipped under the added weight. Athrun shook his shoulder gently, "Kira… How's your head?"

Kira refused to answer, afraid to be seen so weak in front of his best friend. "I… I'm fine," he said with a hoarse voice, cracked with tears.

Athrun, sensing the pain in Kira's voice, decided to push his best friend's shoulder so that he could see his face. He gasped upon seeing the glistening violet eyes. "Kira, what's wrong? Do you need to see the doctor?"

"No…" _I need you._

Athrun cupped the face with his hand, searching for something on those beautiful violet orbs, and Kira unconsciously leaned in to the touch. His lips nuzzled to the palm almost lovingly, feeling the need to drown himself inside the warmth. Athrun, by instinct, started to close the gap between their lips. Getting closer as each second passed…

BEEEEEEEEEP.

The two boys snapped out of the trance as the beeping sound continued to fill the room. Athrun smiled almost too sheepishly as he fumbled across the drawer, snatching his beeping cellphone in result. "Ah… there you are," he smiled triumphantly.

"Y—your cellphone?" Kira stuttered in his words.

"Yeah. I sort of left it on my room yesterday. I thought I already lost it." Athrun started to shuffle the phone and checked the messages box.

"Ye—yesterday?" The now fully awake Kira fumbled hastily from the bed. _Oh my God, so he hasn't heard the message_.

"Hn. Do you know that Lacus called me about nine times last night? Oi Kira… You left a message for me--"

"Don't!" Kira desperately trying to snatch the phone from the other boy's hand, making the phone slipped and landed on the bed in result. And Athrun, being the trained soldier that he is, caught Kira's hand in reflex as the message begin to play in a speaker phone mode.

Both boys stood in silence as the message resound inside the room; Athrun in a stunned silence while Kira felt himself surrounded by the thick air of fearful silence. And when the message ended, Kira started to wiggle his way out of Athrun's fierce hold.

In the end Athrun win.

Kira bent his head down, afraid of seeing the look in his best friend's eyes. "Athrun… let go of me, please."

Athrun refused to let go of his hold, but he did lose his finger from his wrist, giving Kira his chance to walk away from this. But Kira realized with a sharp clarity in his heart that he couldn't, even if he wanted to. Feeling the thick silence between the two, Kira felt the growing fear in his heart, _please don't hate me for this, just don't walk away from me_. And he started to sob quietly upon realizing his inability to walk away from the warmth that was Athrun's, "I'm sorry. Don't hate me. I only wanted to be with you."

The warm hands loosen their hold against Kira, but instead of walking away, Athrun wrapped his arms around Kira's shoulder, "Kira… I… Thank you. Thank you…" His head came to rest upon the violet eyed boy's shoulder.

Kira, in return, held the other boy closer, sobbing against his chest, "Don't go… Hate me if you want to, but just don't leave me alone… A year without you is just too much for me."

The blue haired youth frowned in confusion, "What one year? I was only goingaway for about one week."

"Bu—but Cagalli said…"

"Well, she's wrong." Athrun lifted the violet eyed boy's chin so gently, and smiled, "Baka… I will never leave you."

Kira's eyes widened in surprises, making Athrun laughed in result, "Besides, don't you see... this feeling **is **quite mutual..."

And Kira laughed that hearty laughs in return. The two of them felt sosilly with their fumbling mistakes, but both were also drowned inside that blissful knowledge of finding themselves complete again. And somewhere between that laughter, their lips finally meet each other for the first time. Lips that were soft, warm, yielding, and yearning to each other. But also wet and hot from the searing passion that was being unleashed. And soon they had the room filled with gasps, moans, and burning touches as their soul were finally being put together.

The road may not be always smooth and easy. Heavy clouds, raging storm, and torrent rain may lie ahead. And there will be some misunderstandings, heated arguments, and angry punches that came along the journey. But as long they are together… it doesn't really matter at all.

-Fin-

**A/N: **Three cheers for me. My first completed series. In case you're not noticing, I wrote this series with a changing writing style on each chapter. This is my first trial of writing a humor, so… yeah, I am a little sucks on writing humor. Though, writing a sexy and (slightly) perverted Athrun is kind of fun. By the way, I just realized that Kira is so GAY in GSEED (not GSD), I mean is there any normal straight guy wanting to wear a green pants on a daily basis?

Anyway, want some more? Review please!


End file.
